Light fixtures can be installed to provide illumination for various spaces. One example light fixture configuration is a linear or rectilinear light fixture. Linear light fixtures can have a long dimension (e.g. length) that is greater than a short dimension (e.g. width) of the fixture so that the light fixture has a generally linear shape. Linear light fixtures can be installed so as to be suspended from a ceiling, mounted on a wall, recessed in a surface, or can have other suitable installation configurations. In some applications, linear light fixtures can be installed in an end-to-end arrangement where an end of a light fixture is installed immediately adjacent to an end of another light fixture to provide lighting across the length of a room or other space.
A light fixture can include a lens installed across the length of the light fixture. Due to lens cut tolerances and/or expansion and contraction of the lens, there can be a gap at the end portion of the light fixture or junctions between different light fixtures. The gap can lead to light leak and visibility of lamps and/or other light sources (e.g. light emitting diodes) and inner mechanics in the fixture as well as dust penetration into the fixture. The leakage of light and exposure of the light sources can lead to decreased aesthetics and effectiveness of the light fixtures.
End caps for light fixtures have been developed for reducing light leakage at the ends of the fixtures. However, certain end cap mechanical configurations can make it difficult to remove or adjust the lens for access to the inner electronics and/or light sources of the fixture. In addition, traditional nut and bolt style mounting of end caps can lead to increased complexity to the installation and removal of the end cap.